


We'll Figure it Out

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, gentle!Cat, inexperienced!Kara, moving things forward, supergirlsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Cat wouldn’t have expected for a relationship at almost fifty to involve little beyond light flirting and the softest of touches, but that doesn't mean she minds. Kara does, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/gifts).



Cat wouldn’t have expected for a relationship at almost fifty to involve little beyond light flirting and the softest of touches, but she also wouldn’t have expected said relationship to be with her former assistant either. And it’s nice, if unexpected. Kara is every bit as sweet as Cat had known she could be, and with the potential power imbalance taking things slow is probably for the best anyway.

And it’s not like Cat is complaining, not when every moment they spend together seems somehow filled with _more_. Cat isn’t sure why, whether it’s the way Kara looks at her when they’re alone, or whether it’s the fact that after so long of pushing her own feelings down the sudden freedom is intoxicating. All she knows is that despite her age and how much she’s been through in life, it almost feels as if she’s in love for the first time.

They’ve been dating for two months before Cat invites Kara back to her penthouse after an evening out, not wanting the night to be over just yet. She hadn’t necessarily meant for the offer to be taken as invitation to move beyond what they’ve already shared, but when Kara hesitates before answering, Cat realizes that’s how the younger woman had taken it.

“Just to talk, Kara,” Cat promises as they get in the car, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Kara’s knee. “I’ve enjoyed the night; I don’t want it to be over. But if you’d rather I have Jason take you back to your apartment, that’s absolutely fine as well.”

“No, I’m fine,” Kara says softly as she covers Cat’s hand with one of her own. “I’ve enjoyed tonight too.” Her smile is soft and honest, though Cat can tell there’s still a mild bit of hesitation buried beneath the surface. But if Kara doesn’t want to admit to that now, Cat won’t push. She’s done enough of that over the years at CatCo; she doesn’t want to do it in her relationship. She’s been learning how to soften, how to let herself be open and loving the way Kara deserves, and from the very beginning has refused to let herself react sharply when bad habits attempt to kick in.

When they’ve finally reached Cat’s apartment and settled in on the couch, Cat being sure to leave a careful distance between them after Kara’s earlier hesitation. It doesn’t last, Kara moves closer into her side as soon as she notices the gap, and Cat smiles softly at the proof Kara does want this.

“I’m sorry I keep pulling back,” Kara starts after she’s finished curling into Cat’s side, head tucked into Cat’s shoulder despite their height difference. “You’ve been so patient with me.”

“That is generally one of the hallmarks of a successful relationship, Kara,” Cat teases, pulling the younger woman closer now that she’s reassured Kara wants the contact. “And as I’ve told you, I enjoy your presence; I don’t need more than that.”

Kara shifts slightly for a moment, and Cat stills the careful movements of her hands to let her think. “I want more than that, though. With you.”

“Are you sure?” Cat has to ask, because despite the confidence of Kara’s words her posture is still full of tension, and Cat is not about to rush into something that could risk what they’ve built just because Kara doesn’t want to disappoint her somehow. If that’s not what this is, then Cat is perfectly happy to move forward, but the most important thing is Kara’s comfort.

“I am. But I’m also scared,” Kara admits, and Cat starts to pull her hands back until Kara grabs them to keep her in place. “Not of you, never of you. Of myself.”

It’s starting to click now, what Kara means, and Cat wonders if tonight will be the night that the last secrets between them are laid bare. They’ve tiptoed around it for longer than they’ve been dating, and while Cat knows Kara is aware that the secret is anything but, actually revealing it is a different matter altogether.

“You should never be afraid of yourself, Kara,” Cat says firmly, twisting in her seat to look into Kara’s eyes. “You are the best of this world, and I will always have faith in that fact.”

“Promise you won’t be upset?” Kara whispers, almost trembling in Cat’s arms despite somehow managing to maintain eye contact. And when Cat nods, keeping her face carefully supportive despite the rising elation in her gut at where this is going. She already knows, but Kara trusting her with this is a big step for them. “I’ve never done this before. With, with anyone.” It takes a moment for the words to sink in, so different are they from what she’d been expecting, but Cat doesn’t care. Kara is being vulnerable and open, and while she’s so much better at it, Cat knows it’s still nerve-wracking.

“Then we’ll take it as slow as you want,” Cat says as soon as her thoughts catch up, voice as gentle as the movements of her hands along Kara’s forearms. “Even if that’s a dead stop.”

“I don’t want to stop, I want to keep going,” Kara says instantly before taking a deep breath. “I’m just terrified that I might hurt you. Super strength isn’t always a blessing, after all.”

Cat can’t help the slight gasp that falls from her lips at how easily, almost casually the words drop from Kara’s mouth. It’s clear she’d had to work up the courage to say them, but there had been no hesitation, no second guessing as she did. She’d expected rambling, and apologies, not a measured statement that gives the secret away without actually saying it outright.

“We’ll have to figure that out as well,” Cat says, following Kara’s lead on not acknowledging what’s just happened. They’d both known, so there’s no reason to make it into a big deal at this point. Letting it just be what it is will be the best way to go, Cat decides. “But I do trust you, Kara. With this and everything else.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for that, just yet,” Kara admits, and Cat just nods and moves back to where she can pull Kara into her side. “I just wanted you to know that I do want to.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Cat promises, tilting Kara’s head up for a kiss that’s just a little deeper than the ones they’ve shared so far.

And when they part, both smiling at each other and neither moving to put any space between them, they start talking. About Kara’s worries, about what Cat wants to do now that she’s no longer at CatCo, even about Kara’s childhood. They talk for hours, about all the things they haven’t been able to say while out in the world, and Cat knows that whatever happens on the physical front between them, this will always be enough.


End file.
